Corrupting Light
by Adden
Summary: The Void is displeased after Darkness is banished to the land of the dead, after he is defeated by Jack. Creating three new sons in his image, the Void gives all four of his son's a mission that they are not allowed to fail. Rated M for later chapters. Disclaimer: Lots of sex, prostitutes, violence, pillaging, all the good stuff. Also, reviewing after reading would be great.


The Void had not tasted failure since light had come into creation, and now he tasted it again when Darkness was at long last defeated by the forest dweller, Jack. It had been a tasteless defeat, one that the Void had dreaded for centuries, one that he had predicted long ago. Darkness had been right about one thing, he would not be defeated so easily. Like so many other things in this world, he was eternal and there was no way of getting rid of something that lasted forever.

Upon his banishment, Darkness had separated into multiple fragments. The Void, clever as he was, took his son's fragments and made more sons from them. For it was quite obvious that the one son he did possess would not be doing him any favors anytime soon.

His three new sons stood as still as statues in the dining hall, the dark walls shimmering like the night sky, familiar, but distant. The three demonic figures took their time in examining themselves, like children looking in a mirror for the first time. Then they studied each other with great skepticism. The three of them jumped nearly out of their taut skins when a voice could be heard. Strangely enough the voice was not loud and booming, but it was suave and silky. This fact did not aid in their surprise.

_"Welcome,"_ Void greeted, his voice trickling around the room in hushed whispers, _"my youngest sons. Your arrival has been greatly anticipated."_

"If it has been greatly anticipated, then where is the feast? The crowds? Where is the proof?" one son spoke up. His skin was bright orange, it gleamed like newly born embers. His lower-half had taken the form of a serpent while his upper-body, although demonic in nature, was that of a mans. His face, sharp and angular was pleasing to the eye. Eyes held a hateful spark in them, and looked to be the color of yellowish snake venom. The horns that sat on either side of his head resembled that of rams while tussles of shimmering black hair draped down his back and over his broad, muscular shoulders.

"He is our father," another son spoke, his response was temperate to that of his brother's brazen questions. "his word should be proof enough."

_"Illusion speaks truth, Shadow. But if my word cannot convince you, then perhaps the feast that will be held in the honor of you three tonight will be enough to satisfy your incessant curiosity." _

"Indeed, perhaps it can," Shadow chuckled lowly, eyeing Illusion with a look that mimicked the words, Haha, I got my way anyhow. To which Illusion just rolled his eyes.

Greed was quickly consuming Shadow's heart while Illusion was a little more reluctant in accepting his new surroundings. _"Do not be shy my sons. This is your home now, your sanctuary, make of it as you will."_

Shadow thrust himself on top of a thick black throne, draped in shimmering black fabrics. "Looks like we signed up for the easy life, brothers."

"I would not be so sure." Illusion eyed the throne Shadow made himself comfortable on. He sauntered toward one of the lesser seats next to the throne and looked about the dining hall. Unlike Shadow's serpent lower half, Illusion was bipedal. He stood on the balls of his clawed feet, his heels spiked and leathery. His skin was smooth like pearls, but glittered like a turquoise babbling brook in midday. His horns erupted from his forehead, much like the horns of a foreign deer, while silvery bangs and strands swept over his eyes and down his back. He took a seat, casting his slithery spiked tail off to the side. "We are not alone."

"Obviously, father's presence is still among us."

"There is another."

"Oh?"

"And you've taken their seat."

"...oh."

"Hmhm, quite," Illusion chuckled as Shadow's face fell, eyes remained focused on the room around them, gaze never settling on one thing for too long.

"There is a reason we've been brought here, a reason we've manifested from a mere thought, stumbling into creation." Illusion's voice rang through the halls, the atmosphere losing it's once playful nature. "Unless you plan to keep us in the dark Father, I intend on finding out the reason for our birth. Although your word is the truth, this does not mean you're capable of conveniently not bringing it up."

_"You needn't look for an answer my son,"_ Void spoke wistfully, _"There is another. He is the presence you sense aside from my own. My first child. Your eldest brother. Darkness."_

"Another!?" Shadow leaped from the throne, scurrying behind Illusion's seat like a frightened house cat.

Void chuckled, _"He shall not harm you. If he does he would be doing me a great disservice. For Illusion is right, your birth was no serendipity. Your creation was intentional."_

"Why create three new images of yourself then? I can feel Darkness's power radiate throughout this entire realm, we are but mere changelings compared to the wisdom age has brought him. I do not understand," Illusion explained.

_"Neither did he. ... however, mistakes do happen. He was once able to roam the human realm, but only when the sun was shrouded. Now Darkness remains in this realm.. the realm of the dead. He can no longer greet the humans with his presence... not now, not yet..."  
_  
"What're you babbling on about now?" Shadow quipped.

"Father, I'm afraid I don't understand." Illusion rested his claw within his lap, staring at the polished silverware that appeared before him.

_"There is a way my children will be able to greet the human realm again. Darkness knows of what I speak of."_

"Yes, but we do not. Care to explain?" Shadow spoke, receiving a quick whack on the back of the head from Illusion who was giving him the deadliest of looks.

"Hold your tongue, pig."

_"Shadow has a right to be curious, Illusion. As does Sin. You three are entitled to know what you've been brought to life for..."_ there was a pause in Void's speech. Illusion briefly wondered what his father was pondering about before he continued. _"The laws of matrimony between two souls are universal. If my sons are able to find mortal wives, then there is no stopping darkness from shrouding the mortal world yet again."_

"Mortals? Us? You jest." Illusion snickered, only to bite his tongue soon after.

_"I do not jest, lad. All of my sons are expected to find suitable mates. For when you do, you will be able to greet the mortal realm in your natural forms."_

"Assuming we won't be having natural forms when we get there?" Shadow's brow quirked as he slithered toward the fireplace.

_"On the contrary. The only way you can maintain residence in the human realm is to take on a human form."_

Illusion gave a troubled sigh, while a stream of curses were being mumbled from the fireplace.

_"After the feast, and when you are ready, you shall take your leave for the mortal realm. You now hold in your hands emblems of your heritage, what all great mortal princes' must possess."_

Illusion and Shadow both looked in their hands, finding themselves clutching the very same silver medallion. Celtic knots adorned the outskirts of the metal disc, while a tormented and twisted looking tree sat in the middle. Although Illusion had never seen the symbol before, a familiarity washed over him, as though he had known the strange marking all his life. The Great Tree it was called. The place where Darkness supposedly made his home in the "Garden of Eden" after he tempted Adam and Eve.

_"In the mortal realm it is tradition to exchange tokens as a form of love. When the time is right you shall give your emblems to your desired mates. If they accept it without any interference on your part, then they shall be yours forever. When all four of the emblems have been exchanged, then and only then will my princes be able to take over the human realm and resume control over the land of the living."_


End file.
